


Public “Service”

by Distantcowboysounds



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantcowboysounds/pseuds/Distantcowboysounds
Kudos: 7





	Public “Service”

The streets of Anvil were a bustling place as people went about their day. Some carried baskets full of fabrics while others pushed carts of produce. The sound of laughter and the shouting merchants filled Viaiss’ ears as he walked through a crowded market. He was looking for something specific, something that the vendors didn’t stock. He scanned over the alleyways with his good eye, looking for something sweet and beautiful. Heat spread throughout his body, one that wasn’t caused by the summer sun beating down on him. A young woman waved to him as she called out in a smoky voice. “Dear Viaiss! It has been too long. We’ve missed you.” He found exactly what he was looking for.

A smile tugged at the Altmer’s lips as he made a beeline for the woman. “Evalina. It has been quite some time hasn’t it?” he replied warmly as he looked at the women. She was a young Breton, beautiful, tall and curvy. A low cut dress hugged her frame, long dark locks held together in a loose bun. She wore a smile on full lips that filled Viaiss’ mind with awful ideas. 

“Are you looking for someone to spend this lovely day with?" Evalina leaned closer to the mer, giving him a full view of her breasts. Arousal rushed through Viaiss' veins as he looked at the woman. He tugged at the coin purse in his pocket before she placed her soft hands on his arm. "Pay me after, you know I trust you. Come, the streets may be busy but the alleys are empty today." 

The shadowy alleyways provided not only relief from the sun’s rays but it also gave the pair a safe place from prying eyes. Viaiss looked around, ears on high alert for any sounds. They were alone. He pounced onto Evalina and pulled her into a deep kiss, wasting no time in exploring the other’s mouth. Viaiss groaned against Evalina's lips as her hand moved to his pants, rubbing over his growing erection. He rutted into the Breton's palm, desperately craving any feeling he could get.

A laugh sounded from Evalina as she pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of spit between them. "You’re awfully eager today." She leaned up to his ear letting her tongue run across the mer’s pointed ear. A loud groan escaped the mer’s lips as he leaned into the feeling. "When was the last time you pleased yourself?" Hot breath hit his ear and sent a shiver down his spine.

He pressed his face against the crook of the woman’s neck, breathing in her flowery scent. "You know damn well its been too long," Viaiss growled as he rutted against her hand again. His mouth found its way to her pointed ear. "I want to fuck your mouth." 

Evalina purred in response. "Just my mouth? You know I love it when you fuck me, the way your cock feels in me." Her fingers began loosening the strings of his pants as she spoke.

"Just your mouth. Maybe I’ll come by later this evening and fuck you properly."

A sultry laugh left the woman’s lips as she began pulling at her own dress. "Oh Viaiss, you do know your way with words." He smirked and helped the woman pull down her dress, exposing her breasts to the world. 

Viaiss groaned as his cock twitched excitedly before placing a hand on Evalina’s soft breast, earning a moan from the woman. He continued playing with her breast and listening to her erotic song. When she had enough Evalina spun the larger man around, pressing him firmly against a wall. "Be a good boy for me?" Her voice was heaven to the mer, deep and smoky but with such warmth.

"Yes, ma’am." 

She smirked and bent to her knees as her fingers worked at the ties of Viaiss’ pants. A moan escaped the mer’s mouth as soon as the Breton pulled the fabric down, freeing his cock from its hold. Viaiss was already half erect and twitching excitedly. Evalina hummed as she looked at his length, fingers ghosting over the tip. She opened her mouth but didn’t start her work right away. Rather she let her hot breath brush over his member, electing a moan from the mercenary.

Viaiss leaned his head against the wall, nails digging into the wood. "Gods’ mercy…" He mumbled under his breath as he felt Evalina’s warm tongue run up and down the length of his cock, finally stopping at his balls. She took one into her mouth with a lewd sucking sound. The mer threw his head back as a groan left his lips. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as she continued to suck and lick. Arousal coursed through his veins as he moved his free hand to stroke at his cock. His pace was slow and relaxed as he let Evalina do her work, such wonderful work it was.

With how loud the city was and how isolated they were, Viaiss only made a small effort to stifle his moaning. A bite to his lip or a sharp breath in kept his own carnal song to a reasonable level. Gods and everyone else in a close area knew how he could sing to his lover. His eyes drifted around the alley, making sure they were alone in their business. Viaiss was about to let out a relieved sigh when the movement above caught his attention. He stiffed instantly and looked to see a man leaning out a window, observing the two’s activities. 

A young Imperial man watched to two, a sly smile dancing on his lips as he waved to the pair. Evalina must have felt the sudden tension as she pulled away from her previous activity to look at whatever Viaiss was staring at. "Don’t stop on account of me! I’m just enjoying the show." The man called to the couple as he rested his head on his hand. "You’re both breathtaking!" 

"Viaiss do you want to move somewhere else?" Evalina's voice pulled the mer's attention down once again. He tossed the idea around in his head for a moment, it was rather embarrassing to be caught like this but… the feeling of eyes on him in such a scandalous position caused the fire of arousal to become an inferno.

He looked back up to the Imperial man and smiled, hand guiding Evalina's head back down to his cock. "Keep going, if this pervert wants a show, let's make it a good one hm?" 

The Breton woman let out a laugh as she kissed the tip of the mer's leaking cock. "If anyone here is a pervert it’s you Viaiss. Never pegged you as an exhibitionist." Evalina licked around the sensitive tip of Viaiss' cock causing him to let out a deep groan. A teasing tongue found its way to the most sensitive spots on his length as her soft hands played gently with his balls.

Moans were getting harder to hold back as the feeling of eyes from above bore down on him. "You have a lovely voice friend! Such a song would make Sanguine himself jealous." Viaiss looked to the speaker, huffing out a soft laugh as he looked at the man. He was quite attractive, a bard type, pretty face, charming words, the whole nine miles. The warrior’s eyes watched as the man began pulling at his pants, obviously excited by the situation.

"Evalina…" Viaiss groaned deeply as he ran his fingers through the woman’s hair, trying to urge her to move along. She obeyed and took his length into her mouth, stopping midway to let out a huff through her nose. Viaiss bit back his moan, eyes glued to the man above.

The imperial had freed himself from his pants, casually stroking his length as he watched the pair. "You think we should charge him?" Viaiss mumbled to the women who currently had a mouthful of cock. She let out a strangled snort causing Viaiss to moan harshly. Evalina hummed her apology though the extra sensation caused the older man to grasp at the wall with a quick hiss.

"You’re a sensitive one aren't you?" The man from above called. "Maybe the three of us will have to meet, see how sensitive you are Mr. Warrior." Viaiss' ear twitched excitedly as he listened to the man talk. Evalina reached for his hand, running soft fingers over his own calloused ones. She pulled back for a moment, spit connecting her to the mer's erection. 

The young woman turned her head to look at their observer. "You should hear him when he really gets going. You’re welcome to join us at another time if your coin purse can afford it that is. I’m not cheap you know." She gave a laugh before returning her attention to Viaiss and his leaking cock. Her tongue ran across the tip, licking away the precum before taking him back into her mouth. Evalina pushed him deeper into her throat, drool beginning to drip from her mouth. Her free hand held the base of his cock, softly stroking it as she began moving her mouth. The feeling of Evalina's tongue dancing along his length as she worked elicited a moan from the mer.

"Gods you’re so good…" Viaiss huffed out in his husky voice, breathing moans and praises to his friend. Heavy eyes looked back up to watch the other man, the feeling of arousal spiking as he watched the other stroke himself. All of this felt amazing, to be watched and listened to by a complete stranger as he was sucked off. Everything Evalina did seemed to be intensified, the smallest hum around his cock causing his knees to shiver and a barely restrained moan to escape his lips. The eyes on him were sending him tumbling down a hill of arousal though he desperately wanted more. 

Viaiss bucked his hips into Eva's mouth, hands tangling in soft hair as he moved. The older mer let himself fuck his friend’s mouth desperately before pulling away just as he reached the edge where he could be pushed over by anything. The feeling of losing the orgasm caused him to groan in desperation even though he knew it would be back. Evalina watched Viaiss as he struggled to hold back, a smile on her lips. "Oh Viaiss honey, all this just has you so hot and bothered huh?" She spoke softly in her smoky voice. "I’m kinda jealous. Usually, you’re so restrained. All this time I just had to get someone to watch us?" Her eyes met the mer's, humming sweetly at the desperate expression he wore. He really did like to be watched. "You are such a pervert."

The older mer huffed out a breath loudly as he listened to his friend talk. "Enough now." He reached down and ran his thumb over her lips, smearing red lipstick along with it. "Beautiful thing…" Evalina smiled softly, placing a kiss to the man’s thumb before moving his hand with her own.

"Oh trust me, I know." She laughed before running a tongue along the man’s tip, pressing a kiss to it. Evalina’s mouth opened as she took the head of Viaiss’ twitching cock into her mouth. The older mer let out a barely stifled groan as he let his body slump against the wall, eyes casting up to look at the Imperial man who had now half slumped over the balcony.

Viaiss couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the other man’s reaction, all of this was too exciting and new to the warrior and he couldn’t help but bask in the feeling of being watched. The risk of having someone else stumble across the three snuck into his mind, bringing all the possible outcomes with it. A guard might arrest the three, but if it’s a scummy one he may even join in. A regular citizen might run them off or they might just hide around the corner and listen to the group’s moans. Oh gods, the possibilities we’re nearly endless. Viaiss ran his hand through his hair as he threw his head back and let out another deep growl.

“Hey, Mr. Warrior!” the Imperial called between his own moans. “I want to hear you say my name, get a little sample of what it would sound like when we’re in the sheets together. Say your friend’s name too. Evalina, right? Nitone is mine.” Viaiss smiled at the man and the thought of the three of them becoming more intimate. He made a mental note to make sure it happened before he left the city, not wanting to waste such an opportunity.

“That’s quite a nice name Nitone, don’t think I’ll be able to keep it out of my mouth.” The old mer called out before letting out a string of moans and praises both of which carried the other two’s names with it. Every time Evalina’s name left his lips Viaiss’ could feel the woman purr around his cock, sending little waves of pleasure up his body. 

Viaiss was beginning to come undone very quickly, the building feeling of an orgasm pooling in his stomach as his words became nothing more than half moaned syllables. The older mer locked eyes with the Imperial, Nitone, huffing out deep groans of pleasure as he felt Evalina’s movements become wilder, teasing him in all the right spots. One hand pawed at wall the behind him while the other sat in the Breton’s hair, urging her to along as the pit in Viaiss’ stomach suddenly grew. 

“Eva… c-close…” The warrior mumbled between breaths, eyes falling down to look at the woman. He couldn’t stop thinking about how gorgeous she looked, hair a mess, lipstick and drool smeared around her mouth. When Evalina looked up at the older mer with those playful hazel eyes of hers he slipped.

His orgasm came crashing down and sent Viaiss’ head back, mouth open and crying out in such a guttural manner. His eyes fell back onto Nitone, who seemed to be experiencing his own intense orgasm. Something about being watched while climaxing made Viaiss’ knees shiver, nearly giving out at several points. With every gasp and grunt, he filled the women’s mouth with his cum as she never stopped her movements, milking every last drop from him. The mer never took his eyes off of the man above even as his orgasm began to end, leaving him breathless with a hazy mind.

The feeling on Evalina swallowing around his length before pulling away elicited a groan from Viaiss. His gaze lazily drifted back down to the woman before he found her lips against his own, nearly demanding entrance into his mouth. He gladly accepted the kiss wrapping his fingers into her hair as the taste of his own seed filled his mouth, threatening to re-spark his arousal. He let out a soft purr against the women’s lips before they pulled away from each other to smile at the man above.

They watched as Nitone gave the pair a smile as he wiped sweat from his brow. “Now that was the best show I’ve seen in some time. Thank you both.”

Viaiss smiled, giving a kiss to Evalina’s neck as he pulled her dress back over her breasts. “Meet us at The Aquatic Bird tonight and maybe we can give you more than just a show,” The old mer called back as he began relacing his pants. “Im sure the three of us can have a fun time together.”

The Imperial man laughed, leaning over the railing and blowing a kiss to the other pair. “I think I’ll take you up on that Mr. Warrior. I’m curious about just how worked up we can get each other. See you there at nightfall then,” He called before returning inside the building.

Viaiss huffed as he pressed kisses along Evalina’s neck before stopping at her ear. “Sounds like it’s going to be a busy night for us hm?”

“That it does,” She purred back, a hand running along the warrior’s forearm. “I hope you’re able to keep up old man,” She teased, wrapping her hand around his before leading him through the allies. 

Viaiss shook his head at her. “Fuck off, I’ll make sure to get you back for that.” He gave Evalina a wave once they were out of the alley, heading in his own direction, though he knew in a few hours they would be together once more. Though the thoughts of what just happened never left his mind as he eagerly thought about how he could get in such a situation again. Maybe I am a pervert… Viaiss thought to himself with a laugh.


End file.
